


Give and Take

by Dorkjitsu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkjitsu/pseuds/Dorkjitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Orig. pub. 2008) "He would take all that she would give, and he would give all that she would take."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Two years ago, a truce had been forged between the Foot and Clan Hamato. Years of rivalry, battles of bloodshed, losses for all; with the Shredder's defeat and Karai's rebuke, it had become obvious that the two forces would destroy themselves and the city. Thus, a truce- and a tentative trust had been formed.

Two years of tolerant neutrality found Leonardo bleeding in an abandoned warehouse. Moonlight spilled in through the large windows, throwing shadows and glinting off of a dagger now stained with rivulets of crimson. Fierce brown eyes narrowed from behind his mask, his voice a low rumble of anger.

"Karai."

Teeth flashed at him from the darkness in what could only be described as a cruel smirk. Leo's body had fallen into a defensive stance, the shallow slice along his arm tickling his skin as drops continued to fall to the dusty floor. The shine of the blade disappeared, but his focus allowed him to keep a constant awareness of her location and movements. He was unsurprised when her voice floated out from near a stack of large crates. "You know what I want from you, Leonardo."

His heart skipped a beat and he reprimanded himself mentally. Focused, he needed to stay focused.

"You could make this easier for yourself, and simply submit to me."

The cold and feminine voice had moved higher, no doubt from atop one of the crates. They had been at this for nearly forty minutes now, and Leonardo knew that she was right. That she would eventually get what she wanted, and that it would indeed be easier to simply submit now. But then again, when did Leo ever choose the easy route?

A displacement of air was the only warning as a body came down and upon him from above. He managed to dodge to the right, countering with a swift roundhouse kick. His foot met only air as Karai's lithe form back-flipped out of reach. He was already lunging toward her, a katana drawn, when her hand slipped from her sash with the still-tainted dagger. Holding the blade against her wrist, she blocked Leo's downward strike and pushed away. She was unprepared for the following leg sweep, but was able to unbalance Leonardo and bring him down with her. Their bodies moved in a flurry of precise attacks and blocks as they each attempted to undo the other before hitting the floor. When their bodies made contact with the cold concrete, Leonardo was above Karai with the steel of his blade pressed against the pulse in her throat.

Despite Leo's position of power, Karai's eyes shone victoriously with anticipation and glee. Her left hand rose to caress her high cheekbones with a strip of blue fabric, her eyes never leaving his in a satisfied gaze.

She had removed his mask during the struggle.

The pressure eased from her throat as he withdrew the sword, then set it down on the floor. He drew the second katana from its sheath and laid it on the other side of her body. Her lips had curved up into a pleased grin, and it made Leonardo's blood run just a little hotter. He was at her mercy.

An outsider would not be able to comprehend what was happening, or why he had seemingly surrendered. No one else would understand the significance of the mask, marking him as belonging to a clan; painting the responsibilities across his face for only his allies and enemies to see. Karai had engaged him here without a doji of her own, marking her actions to be of personal interest alone. It would be considered a ritual by now if it weren't for the inconsistency of the event. There were times, the odd hour of a strange night, when the two would meet and she would strip him of his 'uniform.' The transformation was beautiful: from a discipline and skilled warrior, fighting blade and body, to a man who indulges in his needs and desires. It was reflecting on this their first night that Karai had experienced a startling revelation. They came together in this pursuit because they are mirrored souls; without her own armor, she was just a woman who had mortal needs and wants of her own.

Leonardo was still kneeling over her as before, but didn't move. In these meetings, when she would come as nothing more than a woman and strip him down to a mere man, he allowed her to do so. He would give in to the primal desires and take all that she would offer. He would offer all that she would take. It was a silent agreement of mutual benefit: The Dominatrix who found pleasure only in the best, and the "best" receiving such pleasure from his knees. Perhaps two years of a truce was not enough to warrant such trust and a lowering of their guard. It was possible that both ninjas were playing with fire, dancing dangerously close to the flames that licked at their naked flesh...yet when Karai whispered "up," Leonardo obeyed.

Karai stood, and without a backward glance, walked to one of the darkened corners. She folded the blue fabric with great care, then placed it beside the pile of her Foot-insignia covered armor. Leonardo watched her as she moved. The snug black shirt and leggings, usually worn beneath her uniform, clung to the contours of her body. Such strength and athleticism, within a small feminine package. Her movements were graceful, precise. And when she turned back to face him, Leo could clearly read the desire reflecting in her own eyes. She left their clothing, their identities, in the darkened corner to be pushed from their focus but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

Leonardo kept still as she approached, with only his eyes moving to follow her. She reached up to his face first, caressing the skin usually hidden behind the mask. His temples, around his eyes- her fingertips ghosted along his skin and his lids slipped closed to hide the raw enjoyment of being touched so tenderly. The soft caresses trailed down between his eyes to sweep over his beak, then stroke his throat. Leo made no move as her hand ran across his jugular, as if a reminder of all that he was exposing to her.

Her fingertips slid back up to trace along his jaw before running slowly across his mouth. By her second swipe across, his lips parted fractionally in invitation. She pressed two slender fingers in, forcing his mouth to open wider even as his tongue slid a dance along her digits. What had just been embers before, now ignited as a fire in her abdomen. Her eyes darkened in a lust that reflected in her voice, "Very good, Leonardo."

Leo's own sex had already awoken, and her approval sent shivers of pleasure through his body. He responded by sucking on her fingers, first softly then with increased pressure. His broad tongue would pull back to flick across her fingertips in a teasing imitation of what he knew she craved. Her own lips parted slightly as her breathing hitched. "I see that you're eager to please me tonight. This bodes well for you."

Leonardo grinned around her fingers. He loved a challenge, a test of wills- but all of that had been left in the corner. They had fought their fight for the evening, and this was about pleasure. Pure, indulgent pleasure in two lives of pain, choices, and sacrifice. When Karai stated that she would not be resting upon the filthy ground, Leonardo took his cue to lay down upon it himself. When she sat atop his plastron as if he were some ornate mat, his body relaxed and he gave himself over to his dark, primal, and very intimate feelings. To bring such arousal and joy in another by simply being, to be desired in such a way that she needs nothing more at that time than to use him...it felt so incredibly good.

Using his hard plastron as a seat, Karai stretched her arms up to pull the form-fitting shirt over her head. Then slowly, deliberately, she inched the leggings off so that her bare cheeks rested on his stomach. She folded them carefully and placed them on top of his feet, not wanting to dirty them. The silent instruction was there. 'Do not allow these to fall.' Leonardo was exceptional at following instructions.

Karai's small, tight breasts moved in a delightful way as she turned to face Leonardo. The chill of the warehouse brought her nipples to hardness and she kneaded them gently, taking great pleasure in doing so. Her leg slid over him, sensual and slow, so that she was now straddling the turtle. He kept his arms to the side as she looked down at him; he was enjoying the view too much to think of doing anything, in any case. Karai, however, was not content in simply looking. She crawled forward onto his chest, bringing her exposed sex closer to Leo's beak. "You know what I want."

Leo nodded, then opened his mouth to let his tongue press against her folds. This earned him a buck as she moved closer still, forcing herself onto his face and blocking his airway. He wrapped his hands around her thighs to help position her, then recoiled as she let out a warning growl. With some restraint, he lowered his hands back to the floor and concentrated on trying to find a rhythm that would allow him some air every now and then. He soon found that pressing his tongue inward caused her to buck, pulling back just long enough for him to gulp in a breath. And so, a pattern was set: flick, flick, swipe plunge. Flick, flick swipe, plunge. Steady at first, until her grinding became more forceful. He increased the speed, getting just a little light headed as she continued to grind fully against his face, leaving him just small opportunities for air. Only small, quiet sounds filled the otherwise still air.

Her nails dug into his scalp as she rocked against him, paying no mind to the engorged tail and glistening head peaking out from between his legs. The touches against her were near maddening, so soft and wet and touching just the right nerves. Her hair fell away from her shoulders as she reared her head back and came, groaning almost painfully as she fought to keep from screaming. Her world curled in a tight wave of ecstasy, crashing over her sweating body in rapturous spasms. Warmth rushed into Leo's mouth as he continued to lap at her, the excess running across his beak. The taste and scent of her, her shuddering and moaning form- his cock slid fully out of its sheath to stand upright and throbbing.

"En-enough, Leonardo. Enough."

With a final swipe of his tongue, Leo stopped his administrations and swallowed. She looked down with heavy-lidded eyes and a satisfied expression. His beak was glistening with her wetness and his eyes were burning with lively need.

"Again, very good. I suppose you deserve a reward, wouldn't you say?"

Despite her casual tone, Leonardo knew it to be a loaded question. One that he would not fall prey to. "No."

Karai's eyes cut to his own fiercely, her smirk telling him that she was pleased by the response. Her voice was not at all curious, as if she knew the answer and simply wanted him to say it aloud. She sounded as if she were giving a subordinate a lecture- and Leo should know. "And why is that, Leonardo?"

Leo's own eyes were just as fierce, confident in the game and her desire for him. The evidence was all over his beak, after all. Though he couldn't keep the masculine grin from his face, he did deliver the answer that she was looking for. "You owe me nothing. It was my pleasure to service you."

Karai slid back away from his face, leaving a damp trail in her wake. She stretched out her arms, rolling her shoulders and giving Leo a full view of her toned muscles gliding beneath soft skin and firm curves. "That's right." She relaxed and glanced back, noting the straining erection. "But I am feeling gracious tonight."

Leo shuddered at the accented words. Truth be told, she felt 'gracious' every night that they met like this, but it always sent a thrill up his spine when she chose to pleasure him after having already finished, herself. His cock stood strong and hard in its inhuman shape. It was widest in the middle, then it narrowed out toward the tip. He was wider than her fist, and thus, they had conceded that intercourse would simply be too painful for her. He could hardly complain, however, as she turned around on his plastron to face his swaying erection. The smooth contours of her back were turned to him as a small hand came to wrap around the base and squeeze just a little too roughly. This suddenly caused him to make a choking sound as he attempted to silence the groan.

"Did you think that you would be receiving tender care, Leonardo? I am not only allowing you release, but I am helping you to achieve it. That is all that you'll receive this night."

A quiet and guttural churring sound left his throat as she began to pump him, her fist sliding firmly from base to tip then back again. Despite her words of minimal care, her other hand came down to rub the underside of his tail in smooth strokes. He began to shift his legs then stopped as the folded material on his feet reminded him of his forgotten task. His legs calmed, but his body continued to writhe as she worked him quickly. Karai leaned forward and raised her rear to give Leo a full view from behind. She exposed herself to him completely as she pumped his cock in firm, quick movements.

The sight made him groan deeply and caused his hands to clench at his sides; he could still smell her, still see her wetness glisten from her soft folds. They couldn't help being physically incompatible, but gods, that didn't make him want it any less! His blood sang through his body as he was brought closer, and he gnashed his teeth from the restraint of staying still. There was no other way- he would hurt her, if left to his own devices. So he took what she would give, and he gave what she would take.

He pronged in her hand, a sign that he was incredibly close. Though the first time had startled her, Karai was nothing if not resourceful. She brought her hand up from his tail to pinch lightly at the pronged flesh, tugging at it and giving it something to latch on to. This caused Leo to nearly buck her off; only her strong thighs around him allowed her to stay on. The other hand quickened its pace and his cock twitched violently in her hand, as if even this was a battle. Leo gritted his teeth and strained his muscles, fighting not to jerk or cry out in the intensity of the pleasure.

"Come, Leonardo. Come for me."

And he did, in an explosion of nerves that wracked his body and spilled into her hands. She continued to stroke him, coaxing him to release his seed, frustrations, and stress in one euphoric rush. It was as if all that was physical and indulgent passed through his veins as his mind reeled in a place that was purely selfish. Just for him. He came long and hard, thrusting against her and trying not to howl into the night. A ninja, even in climax.

When the seed was spilled and the shuddering had subsided, Karai allowed his member to retreat once again to its hidden place. She stood with her folded clothing and offered a hand up to Leo, who took it for the gesture that it was and accepted. They made their way to the corner once again, this time wiping off with a towel that Karai must have had the foresight to bring. Leo slung the towel over a crate and turned back to Karai, who was holding his mask out to him. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, just briefly, before accepting the fabric and tying it to its rightful place. Life was back to normal, and Leo didn't begrudge it. He wouldn't trade his life, his family, for anything in the world. The weight of it just seemed a little lighter, the stresses a little fewer than before.

Karai didn't have to look up from dressing herself when he slipped away. She knew that he had gone back to the shadows, and that she would be doing the same.


End file.
